It is known to provide a door trim assembly for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance in an occupant compartment of the automotive vehicle. The door trim assembly includes a plurality of separate components with each component having a specific function. The components typically include a door trim substrate, sound absorber, water barrier, insert, armrest, and map pocket closeout and side impact blocks. The components are assembled together and attached to the door trim substrate by several different conventional processes including adhesives, heat staking, and sonic welding. The door trim assembly is then mounted to an inner door panel of a door for the automotive vehicle by suitable means such as fasteners.
Although the above door trim assembly has worked well, it is desirable to reduce the number of components and cost associated with the purchase and assembly of the door trim assembly. It is also desirable to provide a door trim assembly with reduced mass and tooling per vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an improved door trim assembly and method of making same which includes a single component with multi-functions for attachment to an inner panel of a door for an automotive vehicle.